In a semiconductor storage device such as a flash memory, errors are sometimes included in a read value. Therefore, an error detecting device is often incorporated into the controller of the semiconductor storage device. In recent years, storage capacity of the semiconductor storage device has been considerably increasing, and consumption current of the error detecting device has been correspondingly increasing. Therefore, an error detecting device which operates with low consumption current is required.